


I'd die without you

by Amaya_Snowww



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Car Accidents, Cheating, Engagement, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Japanese, Love, Love Confessions, Makeup Sex, Manga & Anime, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Regret, Romance, Sad, Sex, Tears, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Snowww/pseuds/Amaya_Snowww
Summary: Chikage and Ryuu were always happy together, until Ryuu discovers his lover cheating with another girl on his birthday. From that point on, everything goes downhill.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	I'd die without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work here. Pls don't judge and I know I suck at summaries.  
> Btw I wrote this like 5 years ago, just wanted to post it for fun.

So, my name is Ryuu and I'm male, 19 years old. I've got a boyfriend, Chikage and he's 20 years old. I'm not gay. I don't feel aroused for any other men than Chikage, so that doesen't count right? Me and Chikage were childhood friends ever since. But somehow we developed romantic feelings for each other. We've been together for over one year already, as lovers I mean. And he even cried when I said I love him.  
He was so happy and so was I.  
I was so happy I could share this warmth with Chikage. Never would I imagine, he would someday betray me or cheat on me...  
I trusted him so much, but in the end we all get broken, don't we... ?  
3 weeks ago, Ryuu's P.O.V:  
Me and Chikage went to a drinking party for my 19th birthday with the friends we invited.  
Our close friends; Haizaki, Mayu, Aoi, Chizu, Kiki, Inari and Shougo. There were 9 of us.  
We stopped at a well known bar in Yokohama, Tokyo. Me and Chikage lived in Shinjuku, so pretty far away.   
As we all entered the bar, the lights were dim and there was loud chatter and music.   
We sat down at the table we reserved, and waited for a waitress to come, so we could order drinks and food. I ordered first wine to ascend a toast for me. Not that I am selfish or something, its just that the others won't do it, because they would be making an even bigger problem out of that. Then i ate fried chicken and the others the big plate of sushi they ordered. Sometime Chikage would snatch away my chicken and I would glare at him in annoyance and tell him he had his own, but he would just laugh at it. I didn't want to drink anymore, because I saw that Chikage was already drunk and someone sober had to watch over him. Cause, well, he lived nearby and i'd anyway escort him home. So i chatted with Hyu and Chiwa to get my thoughts off of the drunk Chikage. "I need the restroom." I said to Chizu, to what she nodded smiling and I excused myself. I entered the bathroom and looked around. Where... i found it. A disinfectant.  
I liked my hands clean. After five minutes or so I left and joined the others at the table again.  
But not so soon I noticed that Chikage was missing...  
"Hey Haizaki, did you see Kage-chan somewhere?" The blonde turned around.  
"Hm? Oh yeah. He said he was tired so he went up to the private rooms. Probably taking a nap, the sleepy head he is.", Haizaki answered with a light chuckle. "Maybe. I'll go check."  
I stood up and moved toward the stairs.  
Did Kage-chan fall asleep that soon again?  
Not even two hours of partying have passed. "Oh and Ryuu!"  
Shouted Haizaki. "Yea?" "Mayu went to check on him earlier." "... alright...", I chewed on my cheek from the inside. Mayu never was interested in Chikage's business. Why now?  
She was a nice girl, only seventeen. She drank coke the whole time. Such a waste... but she was my school friend and I was her senpai.  
When I arrived at the first floor everything looked fine. Although because it looked like in an old japanese house, the bamboo walls were thin. Usually Chikage would snore out loud, but there were only muffled groaning sounds coming from a certain room. I tip toed there along the hallway to check what it was...  
The sliding door was open for a crack.  
When I glanced inside, my face flushed with red dust. There was a man and a woman...  
And they  
Were having sex...  
The woman had blond curly hair and was sitting on the man's lap and riding him hard and moaning in ecstasy.  
The man had gripped the woman's buttcheeks hard and thrusted his penis inside her, with every pound the woman moaning.  
But... as I took a closer look (although I really didn't want to but i had to), I recognized the woman as Mayu. Why did Mayu come up here to have sex when we're drinking down there?  
When the man sat up and kissed the woman's neck I thought my heart would stop.  
It... was Chikage. How...? It was definitely him.  
This deep brown hair and those fiery orange eyes... but why was he having se..- sex with Mayu? Why .... ?...  
3rd person pov:  
Ryuu gripped on his head and sunk to the floor, still overflowed with shock. 'I want to escape'...  
He thought. 'No i have to stop this immediately!'  
He stood back up with a death glare and crashed open the sliding door, not paying attention to the screaming Mayu...  
Chikage's eyes shot up as well as Mayu's to see who the sudden intruder was.  
"What do you think you're..!! Ah!! R-Ryuu?.... .."  
Chikage looked him in the face.  
Ryuu was standing in the door with a dead expression, in disgust staring at the nude couple before him. Chikage pulled out of Mayu, at what she whined. He covered himself up with a blanket. His mouth was shut tightly, his eyes wide. He didn't...  
Meanwhile Ryuu was having difficulcies to keep up a tough expression. "Ha...!"  
Mayu flinched and took a cover with her in the corner. "Ha..haha..", Ryuu... laughed coldly.  
"Ryuu, I-I'll explain...", stuttered Chikage.  
"Why... the trouble... ", his face cracked, his eyes wetted. "I-i... already see.. how it *sob* i-is..."  
"Ryuu, please! Listen!", Chikage begged.  
"I.. *sob sob* understand...!!", he totally lost control and slammed the door and ran off.  
Shougo and Haizaki wondered where he went off to. "Stop him!! Haizaki stop him!", Chikage shouted, dashing down the stairs and pulling on his trousers. Everyone in the bar was watching.  
"Stop.. who?" "Agh, nevermind!!" Chikage slipped on his shoes and put on his t-shirt and ran out of the pub.  
"Ryuu, wait!" The silver haired ran even faster as he heard Chikage's voice behind him.  
"Get lost, you piece of shit!" Ryuu ran off into a blind alley. Unfortunately for him, Chikage saw where he went. He ran after him and saw Ryuu crouched down in a corner. "Ryuu, I... that..."  
"Save it!! I don't want to hear or see any more.."  
"Ryuu, I don't know how it came this far..."  
Ryuu's breath almost rattled. "Haah... not... not knowing you say... Not FUCKING knowing when you were the one who fucked Mayu!!! Don't talk shit!!", "Ryuu, I didn't want to..."  
"Stop it! If you wouldn't want to, you wouldn't have done this! No one forced you to..  
It was. Your. Decision. To. Fuck. Her." "Ryuu..."  
"Am I not right?! Am i not riiight, Kage-chan??!"  
"Ryuu, you're going crazy... please let me..."  
Ryuu slapped away Chikage's hand, as he was reaching for his face. Then once again hot tears streamed down his face. "Y-you.. son of a bitch..!  
*sob* Don't you remember, *sob*, y-you cried exactly like this, when I c-confessed my love, you shit..!! *sob* Uuhhh..." Ryuu wiped his face with his sleeve. "One year... were... were you playing with me for one whole year...?"  
"Ryuu, no, I..." "Then why!? Why the fuck? Why the holy fuck?!!" Ryuu screamed and pulled on his hair, with the tears streaming like waterfalls. "This ... *sob* is the worst ever!! On my birthday! I wanted to thank you for this day, i .. wanted to propose to you someday... we would get married in Canada... i've known you for my whole damn life and you just... grew tired of me!! Right on that day.. w-when I wanted to t-talk.. if we wanted to move in together.. uhh... this is so...!!"  
"Ryuu, I'm sorry!! I regret it! Please!"  
"Just so you know...", Ryuu stood straight, wiping his face again and glared at Chikage.  
"This... it's over between us..."  
"No, please Ryuu! I'm so sorry!! I beg you!!!"  
"You can beg... to your heart's content... while you go and fuck yourself in your screwed up life!" Ryuu glanced coldly at Chikage.  
"You cried when I said I love you back, but I told you to cry when we break up... so you can cry."  
"Ryuu, please, just *sob*, forgive me.. uhh..."  
Now he cried...  
"Or..." Chikage looked up at Ryuu's back towards him. (Yea he managed to stand up and circle Chikage) His head dizzy, vision blurry...  
"Maybe... i. .. should just disappear... from this world... everyone would be better..."  
"Oh no..., no Ryuu don't you dare think like that! Please just not that!!" "Then I would..."  
Ryuu made a step towards the busy street.  
Chikage's brain snapped as Ryuu started to run.  
"No!!..." One more step and Ryuu would be dead. But Chikage pulled him back.  
He packed his wrist and pinned him against the wall. "Agh.. ow! Let me go! I must end this!!"  
"No you mustn't. You... listen to me once in a while!" "Ngh..!" Chikage pushed Ryuu closer to the wall. "I... told you I can explain..."  
"No..! Let go, I hate you!" "Listen dammit!!"  
Chikage barked and Ryuu silenced.  
"Haah... goddammit. My... my drink was poisoned with a love potion... aphrodisiac..."  
Ryuu had a what-the-fuck expression.  
"Feed that shit to someone else, you dick!"  
"Ryuu, believe me. It was all the alcohol..."  
"Then why were you all sober so suddenly just because you saw me, huh? The alcohol? You are not even able to invent a more sensible lie?!" "If you don't believe me, i'll prove it..."  
Suddenly Chikage kissed Ryuu forcefully.  
"Gah..! Noo!", Ryuu struggled. *slap*  
The younger managed to shove the brunette away and slap his left cheek.  
"You idiot... are you trying to hurt me even more?! Don't you understand just how confused I am right now? And... and ... you're just ignoring it..." Ryuu looked at Chikage   
"Ryuu, just tell me what I can do to persuade you to believe me?!" Ryuu clicked his tongue.  
"Just disappear for now. And that filthy stone, you can have it back..." Chikage gave Ryuu a heart shaped blue goldsone with their initials   
engraved in it. Ryuu pulled the stone out of his pocket and looked at it sparkling in his palm.  
"How much was it?", asked the younger in a monotone voice. "1.200 ¥...", muttered Chikage.  
Then there was a breaking sound and Chikage snapped out of his trance to look at Ryuu, who dropped the stone without a second thought.  
"To make it clear for your stupid brain, just like that stone, my feelings are gone, so bear with it."  
"Ryuu, feelings can't simply vanish in one instant."  
"Oh yes, they can. What would you do if you saw me making out with a strange girl and then telling you, 'oh no, she poisoned me with alcohol.'. Well, i guess you wouldn't care either way. Because it's just me." Chikage remained silent.  
"Nothing more to throw at me, so I suppose I'm totally right..." The older gritted his teeth painfully loudly.  
"Oh, you're totally wrong. I would kill anyone. Ryuu, should I kill Mayu to show you that I love only you?" A silence spread through the two of them and a weird pressure filled the air. "No. What your actions were, was enough. I can't forgive you. Using me, breaking my heart...", "I didn't intend to-", "It's like a man killed two people. The kid and the dad. What will the mother do when he says: 'oh please spare me, i really really regret it. I've just done it but i wholeheartedly regret it.' What would be, huh?" Ryuu's eyes got wet again and he leaned on the brick wall. He sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "At least I still have Tenji. He's always there for me. Unlike others. Please don't contact me, you'll only make it worse." The silence pressed against Chikage's ears so he spoke. "Ryuu please stay!", the silverhead laughed sarcastically. "Go see me at my funeral, if you're still alive.  
Then go and comfort my old wife and children. We will live together, get married in Canada and have a big house. And if you'll try to intrude, i'll kill you.", with that he started to walk towards the bar to get his things. Chikage didn't move a muscle, just slumped down the wall and looked at his shaking hands. His Ryuu... just really broke up with him.  
He sat there a while and then decided to take the late train back to Shinjuku.   
Somehow, most certainly thanks to a miracle, he managed to push himself through his apartment door and hang up his coat. He was drunk and heartbroken, so he took two pills, cold water and switched on the TV. Boring...  
The night was horrible. Chikage had nightmares, not to mention the cold sweat and that he peed in his bed.  
How embarrassing... He ate cornflakes and drank hot cocoa.  
Then he decided to phone Ryuu and tell him a good morning. Just when he was about to reach for the phone...  
"Ah, that's that...", he stood there with an outstretched hand.  
Tears started to spill from his eyes and wet the carpet.  
"Someone... Ryuu... why? I didn't..." He sat in front of the Tv again and watched just what was coming.  
#"Breaking News. Yesterday, the 11th July 20XX, there was a really bad car accident taking place in the borough Shinjuku.  
It was about 10:40 pm when a car crossed the Maiburu street at full speed and crashed right into a silver Mitsibushi."# Chikage averted his gaze, now curious.  
#"It has been told the cause of the crash was most likely alcohol or dizziness. The driver of the white Tyoata, who caused the accident, died right there, unfortunately.  
The other person, a young man, was badly hurt when came flying through the front pane because of the high pressure.  
He was thrown out of his seat across the bonnet, though he had his belt on. The man has already been brought to the Shinjuku hospital. He was lucky he came away with a brain concussion and a broken shoulder and arm. According to the ID, his name is Ichinose R--"#  
Chikage's mind went blank in an instant. Did he hear that name correctly? This couldn't be...  
He grabbed his jacket and car keys and rushed down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator.  
He had to get to that damn hospital! Because that man...  
Was...  
There were no free places at the hospital parking lot, so he just rammed in a bush and strided for the check in.  
"Excuse me, Miss. Can you help me?", "Yes, just a minute.", the round lady behind the counter talked through the phone busily. Chikage slammed his fist on the table. "I don't have a minute, Miss. I have to urgently see someone. Now!", he was dripping with shock and anger. "I'll call back, Mr Bakura."  
The lady had a frightened look on her face. "W-who is it?"  
"My... friend.", lied Chikage. "The whole name please." He panted impatiently. "Ichinose Sayuki Ryuu-san. I'm his childhood friend. I have to see him!" "Don't worry Mister. I've got you. And your name?" "Rairaki Chikage. Can you let me in now? Which room?!", "Wait up. We can't let strangers in. You might be..." "Please I beg you!" Chikage fell on his knees and begged. (That is very formal in Japan)  
"O-oh god, all right, i'll let you go but please Mister, stand up." "Thank you!" , "2nd floor, first hall, room 46, but please be quiet, he's sleeping and after surgery." Chikage bowed and sprinted to the stairs. Ryuu... after an accident.  
On top of that, the same evening they broke up.  
Chikage realised he was such an asshole that day.  
He shoved open the door to room 46 quietly and looked at a sleeping Ryuu, covered in white sheets and bound to wires with blood and medicide and beeping machines. His pulse looked okay though. It was stabile. The window was slightly open and the gentle breeze was swaying Ryuu's silver white hair. Chikage teared up and closed the door..  
He sat down in a little chair beside the hospital bed and looked at the calm sleeping face that was sheding tears and exploding with anger yesterday. Chikage gently caressed his cheek. "Such a sleeping beauty...", he mumbled.  
He would've kissed him, if he weren't injured that badly. His face had several scratches and bruises and his whole arm, from the shoulder on was in a thick gips and bound with a cloth to the other shoulder, to help him slabilize the broken parts more.  
He took Ryuu's good hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"How could I act that stupid? Why?... I'm so sorry. It was all my fault. If i hadn't done that... we would sit together at home and open your birthday presents, Ryuu. I would joke around because Shougo bought you purple socks with sheep on them and you would hit my head jokingly and say they're adorable. Then I'd make green tea and we would listen to the trees swaying in the yard, and then I would take you out on the balcony, no, to the roof and shout to whole Tokyo that I love you. And... *sob*, t-then I would kneel down and beg you to marry me until you tell me to go home and forget about such a stupid idea. Heh,... and, then I would call you at night to wish you a good sleep but before I'd tell you, .... *sob*, that I'm sorry and that i love you, no matter what... I love you, Ryuu. So,... please, uuh, *sob*"  
Chikage was squeezing Ryuu's cold hand in his sweaty palm.  
"After, we'd marry in Canada and live together with lots of children and a big house. We could live there forever. I'm so pathetic to think you'd forgive me. I can apologise a thousand times. I could buy you a ring. We would grow old together. We'd--", "Be there... until it... ends, ri..ght?"  
Chikage's eyes shot up at that angelic white face and the sapphire eyes. "Did... did you *sob* hear thattt?"  
"Every... detail." Chikage's smile crooked and let his head and his arms drop on the bed and cried.  
"I-i.. thoug..hhht, i, uuh, haa, w-was *sob*, gonnaaa *sob* lo-lose youu... ghaaa,, uuuuh, *sob* *sniff* *crying sounds*"  
Ryuu's eyes widened and his eyes became wet.  
"Why... are you always the fi-first person I see when I wake up, huh?"  
Chikage smiled weakly into the covers and looked up, just to encounter a crying Ryuu.  
He was left speechless and clutched the bed sheets in his fist. "I don't know, really... maybe it's just fate that keeps us sticking together.  
Always since our childhood... haah..", Chikage sighed. "Don't cry, Ryuu. I... just forget about all what I said. Originally, you weren't even supposed to hear it. I thought you were sleeping and looked so weak, so it just all... burst out I guess." "Gh.., Chikage..." Ryuu took Chikage's hand. "What is it?" Chikage stood up, ready to take his leave.  
"I just came to see if you're ok. After all, you were the one who told you didn't want to see me, so... i'll just come again if you'll invite me."  
Chikage's brows knitted in memory of the pain and disappointment he suffered.  
"Chikage.. wait!", Ryuu pulled on his hand.  
Chikage looked troubled and stood still for a while. What could Ryuu possibly want?  
Chase him out with a big preparation and a whole orchestre? But that didn't happen.  
"How... can I possibly let you go... when you told me something so sweet..?", the tears from Ryuu's eyes spilled. "Ryuu, you..." , Chikage pressed his lips together. Suddenly, but carefully he hugged Ryuu and cried on his shoulder.  
"Ryuu, I love you! I'm sorry... I'm really sorry. I don't know any other way how to get this to you, but please, plese don't say I can't see you anymore. I want to always be together, please Ryuu forgive me."   
Ryuu pressed tighter into the hug and nodded on Chikage's shoulder, tears wetting his jacket.  
"I'm so relieved...", Chikage let out a pretty loud, happy sigh and smiled against Ryuu's neck.  
"Thank you...", Chikage pulled away and looked at Ryuu, who was wiping his tears with the back of his hand. And made cute little hic - sobs the whole time. "I love you so much." Chikage took Ryuu's hand and kissed it carefully. "I love... you too.", replied Ryuu in a high pitched voice with a little hic.  
Chikage leaned his face closer and first kissed Ryuu's forehead thoroughly, then his nose, cheeks, ears and eyes, all of them little pecks.  
Until he stopped by his mouth. He hesitated, but softly pressed their lips together. Ryuu didn't push him away or anything, instead, he slung his arm around Chikage's back and hugged him lovingly. Chikage had to stop the kiss and laugh, when Ryuu let out a hic. He chuckled and Ryuu glared at him. The brunette stopped laughing but kept smiling and caressed Ryuu's cheek. "I truly love you, am in love, and I will always cherish you, I promise." Ryuu blushed lightly and hiccuped. 'Cute', thought Chikage to himself...  
Half a year later:  
Ryuu POV:  
I was just unpacking my cardboard boxes, which I put down next to the kitchen door, as Chikage barged in, panting in the entryway. "So.. sorry, I'm... late! The- there... I found something, err, ... someone?" I looked at him troubled and sighed. If noone knew better, that's me, Kage-chan found something gross again.   
We decided to live together and we found a quiet place near the coast, a bit farther away from Tokyo. That's why i've been busy with unpacking the boxes, that is... until Chikage yelled he found 'someone'. "I swear to you, Kage-chan, if it is a bird or a pig, I'm gonna kill you. I'm busy here, while you're doing nothing. He sulked and gave me a pouting look.  
"Alright, I'll come."  
After my accident things somehow got better. Chikage would apologize a million times, if I didn't stop him. He swore, he would never do anything like on that night again. I somehow trusted him with that, as to the much effort he put, to get me back.   
When we arrived at the place Chikage wanted to show me, the thing he was so desperate to save, was a small cat. And.. i love cats! My heart melted away, as I saw the little, squirming, helpless furball on the ground.  
"Chikage, let's take it with us to the house. It looks hurt.", I exclaimed. Chikage just smiled wryly and nodded his head in agreement.  
I took the kitten and softly placed it in my arms.  
Its head rubbed against my chest and i petted its ears gently.  
It was such a cute being, my heart just made saltos and yelled commands: "Take it with you, take it with you!"   
I looked towards Chikage and pursed my lips with a little pout.  
"Can I take it home? I promise I'll care for it and it won't bother you at all."  
Chikage nodded and smiled. I girnned like an idiot and tikled the little cat's belly.  
"Now you're gonna live with us, kitty.", I nibbled on its ear.  
It flinched slightly but purred then.  
"Hey, don't get to erotic with the cat.", joked Chikage. At least i think he was.  
"Are you jealous of the cat, Kage-chan?", i teased him.  
"I-I never said that!", he pouted and averted his gaze. "You are.", I said to myself.  
"How about i give you special service today, as well?", I asked with a little blush.  
Chikage's face flashed red and he covered his face. "Ba-baka, ... if you say something like that, I won't...", he just sighed and looked the other way instead.  
He sure was sensitive to such things.  
When we got home again, I closed the door and took out a bowl, to fill in some milk for the little cat. I opened the drawer in silence and put the milk filled bowl in a kitchen corner. The cat sniffed on it and drank it with its cute little pink tongue.   
I leaned on the counter and sighed...  
Suddenly I felt a pair of hands wrap around my stomach and lips on my nape. Kage-chan...  
He kissed my nape gently from behind and grazed it with his teeth. I gasped at that.  
"!", i turned around at once and looked at him shocked.  
(Basically, this is omega/alpha dynamics, and well, Ryuu is an Omega and Chikage an Alpha. With Heats, ruts, pairs and all that. When someone gets bitten the alpha is his pair forever.)  
I clenched my jaw together and looked down.  
Kage-chan hasn't bitten me yet, if he even wants to. I'm an Omega after all... but... we're together but we aren't a "pair" yet.   
"Did you want to bite me?"  
"...No", i was somehow relieved and sad at the same time. "Kage-chan?", i bit my lip.  
"Hm?", he hummed monotonely.  
"Do you... want to be my pair, or don't you?"  
"Of course I want to... " ... then, when will you do it?" He shifted on his other leg, clearly uncomfortable with the subject, and looked away. "If you're ready for it, Ryuu.", he said casually. "... oh... what if.. i said, i want it to be very soon? I want children, too, you know?"  
Chikage blushed unexpectedly. "Ooh. Well, someday I want kids, too. But...", he came closer to me and kissed my jawline and my ear, then put his arms around my hips. "When's your next heat, hmm?", he whisper-hummed in my ear snd sent vibrations down my spine.  
"I-if i calculated it properly, around in two weeks.. or so.", he smiled and nibbled on my ear. "Huh? I'm not sure I can wait that long."  
I blushed and kissed him to shut up...  
Two weeks later, I sat on the couch and clicked through the channels. There was nothing interesting on the news, either. Chikage was coming home late today and I had to entertain myself. All the cardboard boxes were gone, and the house looked neat and tidy.  
It was getting dark, when i lit some candles on the big table and headed to the toilet. I felt hot and my breathing was a bit ragged, so I took a wet towel and the suppressants and locked the bathroom. So my calculations were correct.  
It was almost two weeks since then and I was in heat now. Chikge was coming home late and i left my cellphone in the kitchen, but my knees were shaking. What was i supposed to do? My body felt so hot and I had a big urge to jerk myself off. I unclipped my two buttons and zipped down my pants. I gripped in my underwear and stroked myself quietly...  
At 22:45 or something the door clicked and Chikage came home. At first, he didn't sense anything, but then...  
"Ryuu, are you there? I'm home!", he put down the keys on the hook beside the wardrobe.   
"Ryuu? Where are you?!", he scratched his head.  
"Is he out somewhere?...", he mumbled to himself. He searched the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom, even the office and then the bath. But surprisingly, it was locked.  
"Ryuu, are you in there?", he asked lowly.  
"..mm.. i'm fine... just... needed the toilet..."  
"Are you really alright?", Chikage's voice got more concerned. "Do you need anything?"  
"N-no, ... just go... do something.. hnn.."  
Then it hit Chikage. It has already been two weeks... "Ryuu, can it be you are in heat already?", he knocked energetically.  
I clenched my jaw. "So what? How did you know... uuh..." "Ryuu, let me in!" "No."  
"Why?" I didn't answer at first. "Because the suppressants aren't working and you're an Alpha and because I'm busy here!" Chikage fell silent. Then he tried to turn the doorknob. "Didn't we talk this out last time? Didn't you agree to be my pair? So where's the problem?"  
"I'm... not very decent right now. At least let me dress..." "Ryuu, what the hell are you doing there?" "None of your business...", I answered with hidden embarrassment in my voice.  
Chikage's P.O.V:  
The door then slowly opened and this sweet scent hit my face. Ryuu's hair was messed up in a sexy way and his face was red and flushed.  
The zipper of his pants was halfway open.  
I gulped hard to contain my wanton self within and stay as calm as I could. I didn't want to confront or even scare Ryuu with my shameless side, so I gently took his hand and brushed a few strands if his silver hair behind his ear.  
He leaned against my hand and snuggled in it.  
I kissed his forehead and hugged him.  
"So you're not going crazy, after all?"  
What? Did he expect me to do something rash to him? Like what? Did he want me to?   
I kissed his nose, his ears and finally Ryuu's lips.  
He kissed me back passionately. I felt his body get hotter to my touch. "Kage-chan...", he purred in a mellow voice. "Hm?", I responded softly.  
"I can't wait anymore... please do something..."  
I gulped down the fear and let the temptation take control of my mind.   
"Ryuu..." I kissed him and hooked my forearm under the crook of his knees and my other arm to support his back and took him bridal style.  
He slung his arms around my neck and looked at me with a tender expression, still, impatience staining his eyes in a darker color. I brushed my nose against his soft hair and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful...  
I took him to the bedroom and softly placed him on the broad, cozy bed. I took off my vest and hung it over an old oak chair in the corner.  
I slowly unbuttoned my shirt and crawled to my boyfriend. His cheeks were still red and puffy, his hair a mess and his eyes all misty of lust and heat. The atmosphere was just perfect...  
"So, you really want this, don't you?" Ryuu didn't talk, just nodded. I kissed him and pushed him on his back. "I love you so much..."  
He stiffened underneath me and gripped on my face. He looked serious. But...  
"I love you, too.", he smiled like a happy little child. He kissed me back and tried to remove the rest of my shirt. After, he took the initiative and began to undress himself.  
Ryuu's P.O.V:  
I slowly opened my shirt, button by button and looked at Chikage with a seductive glance. My heat was controlling my whole body and my mind wasn't the same as always.   
I bet, Chikage, as an Alpha, reacted to my pheromones almost the same way.   
I just wanted to be one with him now, I needed him... the one I love... and I wanted to finally pair with him. We could be a proper 'pair'.  
My hands trembled, as I reached out for Chikage's belt. He took them gently and smiled with a red face. "I'll do it."  
He took it off and put it somewhere under the bed. I grasped his collar wantingly and pulled his face closer. "I love you.", I whispered into his ear. He flushed a little bit and kissed me passionately. I slid off my pants and hugged Chikage with my whole body. He reacted quickly, as he hugged me back and let out his hot breath on my neck. I shivered and pressed myself tighter against his chest. He began to sniff my neck and lick in on the backside.  
"Chikage...", I moaned into his ear.  
He started to stroke my already erected dick and huff against my moistened neck. He grazed his teeth along it and nipped at my skin.  
"Chikage- ahhn!!" He slowly but surprisingly slid his finger in my anal hole and started fingering me gently. "Mmmh... go on.. it feels good.. soo good.. ahh" i literally moaned like a bitch in ecstasy, who gets her pussy violated really hard. I'm sure the heat was controlling me, but something inside told me, that that was me doing that, too.  
Chikage pulled off his boxers and revealed his semi-hard cock. My dick twitched at that erotic sight and my cheeks turned red.  
I pulled his face closer, as i hooked my foot around him. He looked flustered and confused, as he was being confronted with my sexual organ. He bent down lower with a soft gaze and with closed eyes, licked my hard penis.   
"Aah! Fuck... yeah..." i moaned loudly. Chikage just sucked me off with silent grunts and pleased himself while doing so.  
When he let go of me, i whined and looked at him with clouded eyes. "Please... Kage-chan, give it to meee... give me your big, sweet thing."  
He gulped and looked away. "Just wait a bit... I... have to prep you some more..." "Huh? Do you- hyaah!", i gasped, as I felt his wet tongue on my opening. "Ooh, yeah, lick mee. So good.. aah!" I could see, that Chikage was really having a hard   
time there. His tongue went even deeper inside me, while his fingers were stretching me out slowly but thoroughly.  
Then he stopped. I was laying on my side, panting, both legs closed and drooling onto the pillow with closed eyes.  
I felt the familiar heat engulfing my whole body, as I started to touch myself again and stick one finger up my ass slowly. "Chikagee.. I can't any... more. Please... haa."  
Chikage kissed me sloppily and smacked his dick against my plump ass. "Ooh, yeah... please..." He rubbed it on my clenched, pink, obviously twitching hole and smeared it with his glassy precum.  
He lightly pressed the head in and I moaned loudly. His face was red and his eyelashes were sweaty from the little sweat pearls that built up from this excitement.  
The brunette lifted up my leg a bit, with me still on my side, to turn me a little bit forward, or at least try to.   
He gently pushed all the way farther in and I moaned like a broken record, as he began his thrusting.  
"Nn,.. mhaa.. yeah, fuck mee! Ohh, so good, so good. Yeah, give it to meee..", Chikage blushed even more at my lewd words and pushed down on my hips with full strenght to restrain himself from pounding into me senselessly.  
He grabbed my hair and kissed me, his tongue meeting mine in a wet kiss. "Aahh", i moaned softly. He turned my head a little and licked down my neck. I gasped and flinched at his action. I was ready for what was coming after all...  
He bit down on my neck violently, not quite in the middle, rather more at the side, but still at the back.  
I choked on my scream and couldn't help curling my toes and biting in the pillow.  
The place where Chikage bit, was all red and hot and itched and stung for a little while.   
He slowly and gently licked the wound clean and kissed it lightly. "I love you, Ryuu. I'm so happy... you're mine forever now..."  
I hummed and nuzzled his hair, then kissed his head. "I love you so much.."   
He slowly pulled out and turned me on my back. "Ahh... what are yo doin'?", I asked drowsily. He immediately thrusted right back in me again and let out a low moan. "Oh you feel so good inside, baby!", he stroked my cock teasingly. "Uuh... yeah", i moaned.  
After a few minutes of intense fucking, he came inside me and smiled.   
"I hope we stay like this forever."  
"Exactly like this??"  
"No, dummy. I mean together. Here. In this house. As a family one day..."  
I blushed softly. "Yeah..." I kissed him and we fell asleep in each other's arms...  
(About one month and six days later)  
Chikage's POV:  
"Ryuu, I'm home!"  
No response. Where could he be? In the kitchen maybe... "Baby? Are you here?"  
I suddenly heard some strange sounds from upstairs. "Hey, Ryuu, what's going on?"  
When I got up, I noticed the bathroom door open for a crack. What...  
I scooted closer and noticed Ryuu bent over the toilet. I stormed the little room and looked at him, breathless. "Hey Ryuu, what's wrong? Why are you..."   
He slowly turned around, his eyes teary red and his lips all wet and chopped.   
"Chikage... it huurts..", he sobbed and wiped his mouth. I crouched down beside him and dropped my coat and my bag. Instead i put a hand on his cheek and wiped his strands of hair away from his face with my thumb.  
"Tell me what happened. Are you nauseous?"  
The silver haired nodded weakly and grunted.  
He held a hand in front of his mouth and threw up in the toilet.  
I slowly rubbed soothing circles on his back.  
"It'll be okay. I'm sure." He didn't respond.  
"Ryuu? It'll be over soon, ok? I promise."  
"No, it won't..." "Huh?" "It won't stop. I said."  
"But why? How so?" He turned away again.  
"Hey talk to me. Ryuu, baby..."  
"I'm...", he sobbed and wiped his nose, leaning against the doorframe, sitting on the ground.  
"Yeah?" "I am... I think... that I'm pregnant.."  
My heart froze. What? Repeat that. Again. What? What's going on right now?  
He looked at me, covering his mouth again.  
He probably saw my disillusioned gaze and cried into his palm. "See? That's why... i didn't.."  
I tugged at his shirt.  
He looked at me, clearly scared. But...  
I didn't mishear it, right? "Could you repeat?"  
"I-I'm... pregnant." "There's going to be a baby?" I said it out loud. "Yeah...", he nodded.  
I pressed my palm to my mouth, just breathed slowly. "But.." I whispered, "that's so... I'm so happy Ryuu!! My god, you scared the crap out of me you dumbass! But... that's so amazing!!!", I screamed and hugged him with all my might, but so that he could still breathe.  
"E-eh?.. don't you blame me?" I smiled like a little child and kissed his forehead. "No! Why would I? I'm so happy! Ryuu, this is such a blessing. I love you so so so much!" I pulled him up and whirled him around with my hands around his hips.   
I placed him on the toilet and gazed into his emerald green eyes, then at his belly. I pulled up the shirt and kissed his still flat stomach.  
"I love you both so much." I said cheerfully.  
Ryuu sobbed again, but this time they were happy tears. "Un! I love you both, too", he bent down and kissed my cheek softly. "So, so much..." ...  
(Six months later:)  
Ryuu's POV:  
I was sitting on the sofa and watching TV casually. It was the 20th of August 20XX and I just turned twenty last month. Chikage turned 21 in April already. He's one year and a few months older than me. And he's going to be a daddy in about two months.  
I could feel the baby already kicking inside my stomach and one time it hurt really bad, so Kage-chan had to bring me to the hospital. We already knew what it was going to be. A boy. And it was already time to think some names up. "Hmm.. what abooout... Haku? Or Yuuji? Hmmm..." I jotted down the names on a piece of paper. Chikage wasn't home right now, but I could manage the baby very well by myself! In case that he'd leave me... Nonono! Chikage changed. He won't do that to me anymore.   
"I know the ultimate name! Kenji! No that's not it... Oba? No." I had to put that strange gel on now. The doctor recommended a strange, slimey gel to ease the pain in my stomach and told to smear it across my belly once a day. It felt slimey and strange but the effect was very helpful. It eased the pain a little and helped me relax throughout the day. The bad thing was... I didn't see anything at all when I had to pee! The big belly was covering my sight and one time I totally missed the toilet and peed into the flower pot on the floor. As I recall it now it was so embarrassing. Chikage had to hold my penis for me while peeing.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and I went to open it, thinking it was Chikage who finished work and just forgot his keys at home.  
"Welcome hom-" as I looked who there was my eyes tightened to slits. It was a blonde woman with a blonde baby on her arm. Who was she? I didn't know her. Her face was covered in make-up and she had a sour expression.  
"Look what we have here, the pregnant little wife waiting at home like a little kid." She mocked and stared at my belly. I covered it protectively and glared at her. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" "Oh that's rude, Sempai. You don't even recognize me anymore?" "Ma-mayu? Is it you?" "Well, obviously. Is Chikage home?" "Ho-how do you know he lives here with me?" "Hello? I have my sources. Anyway, is he home or not?" I glanced at the baby in her arms. Could this be...?  
"No he isn't. He's at work until late. What do you want? Does it have anything to do with that night?" "Indeed, it does. I have something to tell him." Her glare relaxed and she seemed to be sad, somehow.  
She patted the baby's head and kissed it lightly. "I want him to meet his daughter. Her name is Ruki." She held the baby up. The toddler opened her eyes and looked at me with big, shiny orbs.  
They were just like Chikage's. Wild, full of life, in a fiery autumn orange. She could really be his daughter. What was I thinking? About forgetting the past that hurt me so much?   
One day would come that Mayu showed up with a child, that was born purely due to a mistake he made in his life. But he had to face it head on and get to know his daughter, it was his responsibility. I knew it far too well. I couldn't forbid him to meet her and Mayu again. I couldn't bear if that was my child.  
"I'll tell him you were here." "Thank you, Sempai. I mean, Ichinose-san. I'll leave you my number and address, if he ever wants to visit us. Okay, I have to go. Work. Goodbye."  
She waved me and I waved back and shut the door.  
I rubbed my red eyes and touched my belly. I was about to cry. Chikage... he has another child already. Will he love it more than ours, when he finds out? I can't let that happen. This is our family, the little one holds us together as a family. And I love my family. Over everything.  
(Time skip, it's already evening.)  
As I heard the door clack, my breathing got heavy and my heart beat really fast. I almost spilled the bowl of soba I was carrying to the table. "Ryuu, I'm home." I heard from the hallway. "Y-yeah, welcome home." I rubbed my hands together and sweat built up on my forehead. Chikage came into the kitchen and kissed my cheek, then my mouth. "How's our Chikage #2 doing?" He joked and took off his watch. "Don't call him that, he's doing well. He kicked again today. It really hurt." "How are you? Is it bad?" "No, I'm fine." He went to wash his hands and meanwhile, I took Mayu's visite card out of the drawer.  
Chikage sat down on the kitchen stool, infront of the soba bowl I prepared for him. "Itadakimasu." He mumbled and took the chopsticks to his mouth.  
"You're already a dad, you know?" I whispered at him. He halted the chopsticks and let the noodles slide back into the bowl. "Well... yes. Of course. I can't wait to see him already. I hope the birth will go smoothly." "You have a daughter, Chikage." He looked at me in confusion, his grown out brown bangs covering his forehead and eyes a bit. "What? I thought we're having a boy. Don't confuse me now, Ryuu." "Mayu was here today, with your child." I stood up abruptly and clenched my fists.  
"You have another child already. Mayu's and your daughter. From that night..."  
"How... no that's not possible. I used protection... right?" "That's what you think about now?" I felt the baby kick and sat down immediately. "Owowow. Sorry baby. Mommy is stressed right now." I grumbled and gave Chikage the visite card. "Look for yourself. She wants you to meet your daughter, too." "Why?" His answer was cold and sharp as he eyed the little card.  
"Because every child deserves to meet their father." "Maybe she wasn't even mine. Mayu could easily have ten lovers at the same time. Surely it's from someone else." "Then why did she go through all the trouble of finding you? It must be yours." Chikage glared at me and smashed his hand on the table, so I shrieked.  
"Do you have any evidence it's mine?" I went silent for a minute. Actually... the eyes! "Actually, I have. She had the exact same eyes as you. That can't be a coincidence. I know none such beautiful eyes as yours and some random child couldn't possibly be the same. To be exact, your and Mayu's child." Chikage didn't budge and quit his staring at me. "So you're trying to make me responsible for what I am not again? Eyes? Seriously, Ryuu? That's your evidence?" "Well.."  
"Are you trying to make me remember that night even more? I'm getting sick every time that thought brushes my mind."  
"I'm just saying you should go meet your child." "It's not mine. I don't want it! And I never want to look at Mayu again. She drugged me into sex and now she's pretending to have my child? Oh no, my child and happiness is right here with you, and if you still don't get it, beats me then." He rubbed his temples slowly and sighed. He looked at the visite card and ripped it into pieces. "I'm done."  
"Chikage, you can't do that. Mayu will be heartbroken." "Now you care for that bitch? Ryuu, seriously, on which side are you?" "No, but just imagine. Would you want that junior never gets to know his father?" "Stop involving him. That's our child and I have proof for that."   
"Oh yeah? How do you know I didn't go and sleep with someone after that?"   
...  
That just now slid off my tongue. I was going to take it back, but Chikage pushed the chair back with a screeching sound and glared at me with devilish eyes. "Oh good, now you tell me 'bout your one night stands as well? Good timing."  
"No, that... I was just referring to Mayu's situation as you interpreted it! It was just an example!" "Oh yeah? When did I interpret it that way? Hm? Maybe that child you have there even isn't mine." "Chikage, calm down it was a bad joke, sorry." "Clearly. Maybe you want me to call out all my adultery attempts, too?" "Chikage, stop! I didn't mean it." He took his coat off of the hook and searched for his keys.  
"Hey... wh-where are you going? Chikage! You can't leave me here alone. Please."   
"Think about your words. Maybe I'll consider coming back." "Wait, where are you going?!" "Drinking. Don't wait for me, just sleep."  
"But Chika-" he shut the door in my face.  
Hot tears started to drip down my cheeks, as I slumped down on the floor. "I just- *sob* wanted to help Mayu and Chikage's baby. I wasn't..." I talked to myself like an idiot.  
I felt the baby kick me from the inside gently, as to tell me ' I'm here, don't worry. I'm always here. ' I caressed my belly lightly and kissed my palm and pressed it to my baby bump. "I love you too, junior. I love you and your daddy. Both of you. Your daddy is the best man I've ever met. And he always helps me out when I'm too weak." I started randomly talking to my baby. "Oh man, this is getting awkward." I tried to stand up from the floor, but suddenly a pain pierced through my spine and I fell down.   
"Owow.. baby you're quite heavy, aren't you?"  
I stayed at the cold floor and tried another attempt to get up. No good. It hurt so much, it was impossible. I wanted to call Chikage, but he probably turned his phone off. And even if he didn't, he was too mad at me to pick up.   
The last time he flipped out like that was after I met up with an old friend. He got super jealous and left me behind at the shopping mall. He returned in the evening and was crying and apologising. That was three months after we got together. When I was 17 and just a kid in love.  
Now I was an adult and in a happy relationship for over two years now. In a relationdhip and with a little baby on the way. I loved him with my whole heart and couldn't wait to his birth.   
"What about... Mitsuki? Sounds nice, right baby?" The baby kicked where my hand rested and I felt a little bit happier. "Was that a kick of approval?" I laughed to myself. My eyes felt heavy and I fell down onto the floor for very long. I fell asleep right beside the wardrobe, on the cold floor...  
Morning came quicker than expected and sunrays from the window hit my vision and made it blurry. I heard the door clack and looked up at a very puzzled Chikage.  
"R-ryuu? What are you doing on the floor? And in the entryway?" I laughed nervously and scratched my head. "Haha, that's... I suddenly collapsed because I got dizzy of... crying... and failed to stand up. Something cracked in my spine. But it's nothing, I'm okay!" Chikage inhaled sharply and his expression cracked.  
"I'm so sorry Ryuu! I overreacted... again. I hate myself right now. I love you so much! I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you. You're the most precious to me. You and the baby." I felt tears drip down my cheeks as Chikage hugged me. I squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek.   
"Is okay." "Is not." "You dummy.." I sniffed and laughed.  
"I promise, this child is ours, Chikage. I swear by my life. I swear-" he put his finger to my mouth and looked into my eyes lovingly. "I believe you, honey. I believe you. It was a joke. Just a stupid joke. Okay?" "Okay."   
"I was just shocked by the information that I have another child already. I'm sorry I took it out on you. And I'm sorry I didn't take you to our bed. Sorry for everything. I hope you'll forgive me. Again." He smiled. I smiled back at him and grazed his brown locks. "Yeah..." "I went to see Mayu after that." "Huh?" ...  
Chikage explained to me that he met Mayu and his daughter Ruki and that he talked it out with her in peace. He said he really is happy for her and her baby, but that he doesen't want to stay in contact and wants to forget the past. He said that he's sure she'll find another good man, who takes her just like she is, with her child. Until then he wants to send her monthly pay to support the child, but avoid any kind of other contact.  
"So that's how it was..." I sighed. "Yes, practically." Chikage said in a reserved tone. I was still sitting on the tile floor and my feet were getting cold.  
"Chi-chikage?" "Yeah?" "Co-could you lift me up? I don't feel good." "Ack! Of course!" He grabbed me by my armpit and supported my back and pulled me up. "Owowow. It hurtsss..." I hissed and bit my hand as I felt my spine crunch. "Uhuh... Chikage... it hurts! Ahhah.. uuh.." I cried on his shoulder. "I c-can't mo-oveee! *sob*" I sobbed and he held me tighter. "We're going to the doctor. Just hold on, you'll be okay."   
As we arrived at the hospital, my lover rammed in a bush again and took me to the reception as fast as he could.  
"Miss!" The chubby woman looked at us. "It's an emergency! My partner here is 7 months pregnant but something's wrong with his back. It really hurts." "I'll call back, Mr Ojima." She ended the phone call and looked at us. "Quick, come this way." She led us to a white room and tugged at the doctor's sleeve. "Mogira-sesei, these two... need help. The one is pregnant and is telling his back hurts really bad. Could you look at it?" "Yes, immediately." The doctor came over to us and told me to sit on a white bed and take all of my clothes above off. Meaning, my jacket, sweater and undershirt. Chikage was eyeing me with a worried look. As the doctor examined me, my eyes felt heavy and all I heard was Chikage screaming my name as I fell over and my head hit the pillow.  
I woke up to dim light and with a dry throat and sore hands. I looked around the room and recognized it as mine and Chikage's bedroom. I looked more and saw a figure standing at the bottom of our bed. He was holding a knife in his hand. A knife in a hand covered in blood. A bloody knife and a maniacal grin on his face. Chikage? It couldn't be. He snickered quietly and licked the knife like a psycho. "Soooo.... if this isn't our baby boy, then it was okay to kill him, riiight??!" Huh? I looked down at myself. The blood on his hands and the knife... my stomach was cut open like a stuffed duck and all the innards were hanging out like spaghetti. And on top of it... a dead, undeveloped child, ripped out of my stomach and its throat cut open. Stop breathing!  
I jumped up wheezing and coughing and reached for something on the bedside table until I found a bowl and threw up hard into it. "Guaah! ... gah... urggh... blehh.." when it stopped I cried and my tears dripped into the barf. That dream was a horror! Why... was Chikage the one who killed us? It was just a dream. A dream, Ryuu! A horrible dream.   
I put the bowl away and wiped my mouth with a tissue. It was already early morning and I heard the birds chirp. I was still in the hospital... huh.  
I heard the door slide open and the doctor came in. "How are you feeling, Ichinose-san?" "Better." That was until he noticed the throw up. "What happened? Were you feeling sick on your stomach?" "Just a disgusting dream I guess." "Could be." He eyed me like he knew something. "Anyway, I'll let your lover in, if you want to see him." "Yes, very! I mean... thank you, excuse me."  
After a while Chikage came into the room.  
"Are you okay Ryuu? The doctor said you threw up." "Ah, yeah. It was because of that dream." He sat down on the chair beside me. "Dream?" "Yeah, dream. About a cut open stomach, innards and a killed baby." "Wha-?" I cried again and hugged Chikage's chest. "I-i.. don't want to anymore! This is so torturing! I can't... *sob sob sob*" He patted my head and 'shh'ed all the time as to soothe me.  
"Ryuu... you have to do it for the baby. Stay strong. Stay the cheerful, gentle Ryuu I know and love." I looked at him gloomily but smiled and nodded "Right!"   
About one month after I left the hospital I started feeling kind of uneasy again. When I was at the hospital, the doctor assured me it was just from overworking my back and that nothing was broken or cracked. I felt relieved and Chikage took me home after I was discharged in two days.  
So now I was home again and we finally decided on a name for the baby. The race was between Mitsuki and Kaoru, but in the end Chikage liked Mitsuki better since I told him I already had a Kaoru in my family. "It doesen't matter, Chikage. Either is fine." "No, our baby has to be special. And I think Mitsuki is a perfect match for that condition. Especially since you made it up.~" he smiled and poked my side. "Fine. So be it. Now we just have to wait until sweet Mitsuki is born." I hummed happily.  
...  
Soon the remaining month passed and I gave birth to Mitsuki on 19th of October. He was a healthy baby boy any weighed 2946 grams. After surgery I got to hold him in my arms and look at his tiny, cute face. It was still round and puffy like a little piggy. He had fiery eyes just like Chikage and white silver hair like me. Chikage cried as he got to hold his first son. "He's so beautiful. Thank you, Ryuu." He kissed me passionately and pecked Mitsuki's forehead. "My cute little angel... I couldn't wish for a better family." I smiled at him and looked at Mitsuki fondly. "Our family...yes."...  
About a year and a half later...  
I was sitting in a comfy chair in the living room and was holding the squirming Mitsuki in my lap. We visited Chikage's parents today and his sister's little baby too. He was Mitsuki's cousin and a bit older than him. His name was Ren. Hayami's husband, Takafumi, was there too. They were't bothered by mine and Chikage's relationship at all. There were many same sex couples with little children like Mitsuki. And Mitsuki's grandparents were rather fond of him, or so to say...  
"Ryuuji-san, did he manage to tell Mama and Papa already?" asked Minako, Chikage's mom. "Almost." I smiled. "He's starting to talk later than other kids. It worries me a bit, honestly..." "Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll be fine very soon." "Maa-ma!..." Mitsuki jumped in my lap and wiggled and slapped his hands on my chest. "Di-did you hear that, Minako-san?!" "Yes. He's so cute, he said Mama! Now say 'Grama', Mitsu-chan." "Gaama.. haha.. buubuuu!" He babbled and tried to stand up in my lap. "Heyhey, little adventurer. Don't fall. Here." I took his little hand and pulled him towards me and kissed his forehead. "Say 'I love you'" "Aowu." He hugged me and laughed in my ear. "Haha. I love you, too."   
"Hello." Chikage and his dad came in suddenly. "Chikage, Seido, where were you?" Asked grandma. "Oh, I showed him our new car in the yard and he helped me cover the corn I collected from the field today. But... where were you before?" He turned towards Chikage. He then looked at me and grinned. "Secret." "Listen Chikage, Mitsuki said Mama!" Grandma said overjoyed. "Is that so?" "Yes, as well as Grama and I love you." Chikage smiled fondly and cleared his throat. "If you like our baby so much, you wouldn't mind watching after him until tomorrow, would you?" I cocked my eyebrow? What was he planning again? "Oh? No, I wouldn't mind of course, but... what are you up to so you can't watch him?" "...as I said. Secret." Grandma looked confused but then gasped and smiled smugly. "Ok, I get you. We'll take care of him." "Thanks. Ryuu, are you coming?" "Where?" "It's a surprise." "You know I hate surprises." "Too bad." He took my hand eagerly and pulled me with him towards the entrance. It was still March and the evenings were cold, so I picked up my coat and put it on with my wooly grey scarf. "What is this about?" I whispered to Chikage. He pouted and whispered back. "If you don't remember, don't bother asking." "What?!" I whisper-yelled. "Bye, mom. Look out for Mitsuki." Chikage waved behind me. I turned around and looked at Seido-san and Grandma holding Mitsuki. "Have fun you two."I sighed and forced a weak smile. "Thank you. Sorry to trouble you so much." "Oh no, It's okay son. We'll be fine." Said Seido-san. "Thank you. We'll come as soon as possible." "Take your time." Chikage took my hand and walked me outside. "Thanks, bye." Shut the door.  
We drove the highway in the direction away from the city into the countryside. "What exactly is this for? And why leaving Mitsuki?" "Don't you trust my parents?" Chikage asked, looking at the road. "I do, don't change the subject. I'm asking what this is going to be?" "As I said, a surprise." "Goosh. Hmph. You and your surprised." "Well, as far as I know you're the one always surprising me." "...so what?" "Haha, just sayin'" he laughed.  
As we arrived at our little town, Chikage parked the car somewhere in a side street and locked it. He took my hand and led me to the town square. There weren't many shops like in a big city or anything. Just a boutique, the post office and a bakery next to a jewelery. At the corner there was my favorite Italian restaurant of all time, but I never had much free time so I was there only 2 times. Was Chikage... planning on going there? "Looks like you know where we're heading." He seemed to notice by the sparkles in my eyes.  
As we entered the restaurant, a delicious aroma hit my face like a bus and I sniffed all around and enjoyed the rustic scent of my favorite Italian cuisine. "Chikage, you're the best." "Just wait for it." He grinned. "For what?" "I'll tell you later, airhead." Excuse me? But I couldn't stay upset at him for whatever reason. He took me out to go here and make a surprise and I just enjoyed it as always. I ordered a big portion of Spaghetti Carbonara, my favorite, and Chikage ate a some Antipasti. After that I was so full and content I just kept on smiling.  
As we left the restaurant it was already evening and the sun had left the sky long ago. "Are we going to get Mitsuki now?" "It's not over yet, my surprise for you." "Eh? Not over yet?" "No, we're going home." ...  
After we got home, Chikage sat me down on the couch with a blindfold and told me to wait a minute. I heard water running so I guessed he was washing his hands? Soon I felt two hands on mine and they grasped mine tightly. "Come" Chikage whispered in a mellow voice. He led me in my blindfold up the stairs and then left. He took off the blindfold and left me speechless.   
We were in the bathroom and all over the bathtub and the sink were little candles alight and the light was turned off, so it created a romantic atmosphere. There was steaming water in the tub and on it were floating little, red rose petals. There was no foam in the water because a certain someone knew I dislike it. "Happy anniversary, Ryuuji." Chikage slung his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear with a raspy voice. "Wha-?" I turned around and looked him in the eye. Did he mean it was our anniversary today? On this day, five years ago, in the middle of high school, I confessed my feelings for Chikage and we started dating officially. It was the last day before school began, meaning the 31st of March. I couldn't believe I forgot about that.  
"Chikage, I'm sorry I totally forgot it, but you, you did this all... I feel so bad..."  
"Don't. It happens, so it's okay. Remember how I forgot your fifteenth birthday, when you were coming back from Kyoto and cried so hard because your best friend forgot?" "Please don't make me remember. I only feel more guilty." I laughed nervously. "Listen..." he let out a hot breath on my ear and I flinched. "How 'bout we get in there before the water gets cold, you dork?" He bit my ear and hugged me tighter. "Okay, okay. I'll go." I stripped down my clothes and hopped in the bathtub. Soon Chikage joined in behind me and I leaned back onto his chest. "It smells like roses..." I hummed and touched the rose petals with my fingertips. "There's rose oil in the water, that's why." I kissed him softly and turned around. "I love you." "Right back at'cha." I chuckled at his childish answer and splashed some water on him.  
Later I changed into my beloved blue, fluffy bathrobe and sat down on the bed and waited for Chikage to come back with what he wanted to bring me.  
And then he came in with a paper bag in his hand and sat beside me. He reached for something inside it and pulled out... a paper plane?  
He gave it to me and told me to unfold it. When I finally opened up the messy piece of paper it ended up being a ticket to the theatre for two seats in the VIP lounge. And it was my favorite piece, the phantom of the opera. "Wow, that's so awesome, thank you." I smiled and kissed his cheek.   
Then he handed me a bonbon and told me to eat it. "What's this?" "Just a coconut cream." "Gee, thanks." I joked. I ate it half and pressed the rest into Chikage's mouth. "Mmpfh!" "Hahaha, look at your stupid face!"   
Chikage swallowed the chocolate and made a serious face. He reached for something in the bag again. What else was there? He fished out a little black box and fell on his one knee. "You're not..." I wanted to protest.  
"Ryuuji." He used my full name? Okay, now I knew he was dead serious.  
"I know I'm really bad at stuff like this and it sounds cheesy, but let me try." There was his usual self again. My breathing got heavy and my palms sweated like never before. Probably my brain cells were overheating from excitement and dying right now. Chikage was going to say something lifechanging.  
"Ryuuji, I vow to you, that I'll love you till the end of my life and swear that I'll always cherish you and protect our family. I'll always love and want you, no matter how old, ill or grumpy you get. And I offer you all I have as a single man, right here, right now. My heart, my body, my soul and all of my love, trust and belief. So by this all I swear I'll be faithful and never betray you, until I die. So please, Ryuuji Ichinose, will you marry me?"   
A silent tear escaped my eye and I wiped it away quickly. I laughed and took Chikage's hand that he was still holding out, shaking. "Un! Of course I will! I really, really, really want to!" I hugged him tightly and couldn't stop laughing of happiness. "I'm so glad." he whispered and hugged me back. He put on a silver ring on my finger and looked at it. It was decorated with a tiny crystal and two letters on the inside. 'R+C'...  
*time skip sex scene*  
"A-ah! Chikage... it feels good!" I mewled out as he thrusted inside me and clutched my hand tighter and tighter. I came already once and was nearly coming again when Chikage brushed my cheek and breathed lightly against my ear, causing me to shiver. "Hey, how about we make another baby, what do you think? Doesen't Mitsuki deserve a little sibling he can protect and take care of?" I was too tired and out of it to answer Chikage to that kind of question. "W-wha are you saying? Ah...mh.... Kage-chan. Do.. you want another?" My fiancé hugged my body with his from behind and licked my earshell. "I don't know. I wouldn't mind to have another little one in the house-hah... ah.. so-hn... it depends on you." "Would it... make you happy? Ah! Ah stop... I'm coming! Chikage!" He just didn't listen and jerked my cock fiercily and pounded in me until I came onto the sheets. "You'll have to tell me, quick. Or our chance will be over." "I'm-ah!... okay with it..." that was all it needed, so I slumped down on my stomach and let Chikage impregnate me. "Alright. You wanted it, so I'll be happy to greet my pregnant wife every day in the morning and after work again." He thrusted hard and was trying to fit his knot inside me. "Ah! Stop, Chikage, it hurts." "Ok, ok. I'll stop. But I won't stop this." He gripped my hips tighter and moaned as he thrusted in and out of my tight hole. "God, Ryuu you're so tight. It feels so good. Your little hole is sucking me in so nicely." He suddenly pinched my nipples and started to play with them. "Ah- Chikage! This is not time for dirty talk. And don't pinch me!" "Admit, it feels good." "M-maybe." I moaned and bucked my hips to meet Chikage's thrusts. "O-oh. Being active isn't so bad, huh?" "I am active! I offered to suck you before, but you didn't want me to!" "I couldn't stand the sexiness." I gulped and gave up on speaking. I started to concentrate on the feeling of my lover being inside me and trying to make me pregnant.  
After Chikage came inside me, he covered me up and hugged me with his strong arms.  
I felt safe and calm being by his side, so I snuggled even nearer to him and nudged his chest with my nose. "I love you." I whispered and drew circles on his chest with my finger. "I love you, too." He whispered back and kissed my softly...  
After two months we got married, not in Canada, but in Japan. We didn't invite many guests, just our families and friends. Then, seven months later, our second baby was born. It was also a boy and we named him Tashi.   
Well, the years went by rather fast and soon Mitsuki and Tashi were in Kindergarten, grade school, middle school, and high school and we realized that what we needed in life the whole time was each other. Tashi got a girlfriend in high school and wants to live with her after he graduates and Mitsuki is getting married to a nice young man after he finishes college.  
I think this is where I should wrap things up. After all, this wasn't a story about my children, but about me and my precious lover.   
A story about us, Chikage and Ryuuji Hanazawa.  
The End

Hahaha well this was shitty


End file.
